


Teetolaler

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [720]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: NCIS and drinking





	Teetolaler

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/21/2001 for the word [teetotaler](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/21/teetotaler).
> 
> teetotaler  
> One pledged to entire abstinence from all intoxicating drinks.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #376 Idioms.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Teetotaler

None of the NCIS agents were teetotalers. In fact, one might say that the job at NCIS drove one to drink especially the ones that worked under Gibbs on the MCRT. This might have something to do with how much they burned the midnight oil over the course of cases.

While they never drank on the job, the stress and lack of sleep often got to them resulting in needing a drink or two once they got home to relax and recover from the long days at NCIS. It wasn’t the healthiest way to live, but none of them knew how to meet Gibbs’ demands without needing something like that. 

Even Ducky needed the occasional drink. So unless they overindulged, it was unlikely that Ducky would say anything, making a drink or two one of the safer ways to relax that wouldn’t result in a lecture from the resident doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
